


The Anniversary Gift

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: phoenix-ash234 is my tumblr and where I will be posting first looks for my stories





	The Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> phoenix-ash234 is my tumblr and where I will be posting first looks for my stories

Flug was getting anxious. It was almost Halloween and he had not found a gift for Black Hat for their anniversary. It was always hard to find something for someone who has lived for centuries and could just take whatever they wanted with no consequences, but this year Flug was determined to actually try to get something for Black Hat before it was time. Suddenly Flug felt a chill go down his spine. He knew the reason why but he was still always so afraid even after all the years they had been together. “Good Morning” whispered Black Hat from behind him and Flug almost jumped right out of his skin. “G-good morning sir” almost out of breath from hyperventilating. Black Hat gave Flug a quick kiss before wondering what the doctor had on his desk to work on. It was a list titled anniversary gifts with Hero torture, scamming other villains, and Ghost hunting night crossed out. “You’ve been busy I see.” Flug could just hear the smirk in Black Hat’s tone of voice. “This is going to be the same as last year you know. You don’t need to get me anything.The effort that you put into trying is enough for me. I keep saying the best gift you’ve given me is asking me to marry you in the first place.” Black Hat gave Flug’s ring a kiss from under his glove that only he knows about. Flug always kept his ring hidden especially during filming for the weapons. He did not want any villains asking Black Hat why he married his scientist or getting kidnapped because of it. Tears started welling in Flug’s eyes. “Thank you, Black Hat” he said as he wiped his tears. The morning was certainly eventful but Flug was happy he would not have to worry about finding a gift since he was right in front of him all along.


End file.
